


Midnight Confessions

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Random Doofus Rick Tales [12]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Short One Shot, Songfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: Midnight Confessions





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



> Based on the song of the same name

The sound of your footsteps tell him that you're near. And from a distance you watch him panic, your soft gentle motion, bringing out a need in him that nobody hears. Once, you two had been lovers, though not anymore, except in midnight confessions when you tell all the world that you love him still; though no one will ever hear it. During these confessions, you say all the things that you want to, including the words I love you.

There's a little gold ring you wear on your hand, which burns against your skin, but makes him understand that there's another and that you'll never be his. Oh, you know you're wasting time, reminiscing about yesterday, dreaming of his silly ways, though staggering through the daytime; Zeta-7s image always on your mind. 

Passing so close beside him, sometimes the feeling is so hard to hide, and you feel the urge to reach out and hold him, but know that you never could. Only in your midnight confessions, when you tell all the world that you love him still, you regret the choices that you had made, and say all the things that you want to in the silence of your heart, like the words I love you.

 


End file.
